


Poison Love

by TokkiDoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Doyoung is a vampire, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vampire Doyoung, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiDoyoung/pseuds/TokkiDoyoung
Summary: Doyoung is a vampire and Jungwoo is hired to kill him....Except things don’t go as planned.





	Poison Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!! :)

Jungwoo quickly enters the bar, escaping the frigid wind outside. He scours the room, immediately spotting his target—Kim Doyoung.

The vampire leans against the bar, drink in his hand untouched as he observes the room with his dark eyes. Jungwoo looks at him from afar, noticing the vampires long legs accentuated by his tight jeans. His shirt sits loosely off his shoulder, exposing his defined collarbones.

Jungwoo makes his way over to bar, reviewing his well-rehearsed plan in mind.

He walks up to the vampire, smiling slightly. Jungwoo knows he looks good, and he uses that to his advantage. Those many nights he spent with those other men, those other vampires he was hired to kill, with the lustful eyes and hungry smiles only to get killed by Jungwoo in their own homes.

He just had to do it again.

Doyoung notices Jungwoo walking towards him and steps slightly to the side, allowing space for Jungwoo to stand next to him.

Doyoung looks at Jungwoo, murmuring, “My, my, aren’t you pretty. What’s your name?”

“Jungwoo,” Jungwoo replies.

“Jungwoo hm?” The way the vampire says his name feels so right, the way the vowels and consonants roll off his tongue. “A pretty name for a pretty face.”

Jungwoo blushes, not minding the compliment for some reason and in fact enjoying it despite the fact he heard it so many times from the disgusting mouths of many other men as their hands touched him all over.

“Well, aren’t you going to buy me a drink then?” Jungwoo says, trying to hide how flustered those few words made him.

The vampire just laughs, calling over the bartender, ordering a drink for Jungwoo. He puts his hand on Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Doyoung’s hand slips under his shirt, lightly running his thumb up and down the smooth skin and Jungwoo lets out a small gasp at the direct contact. He just stands there, unable to get a coherent thought, let alone sentence, out.

Doyoung leans in as his other hand navigates to Jungwoo’s thigh, lightly squeezing. His hand is just too close to his cock and the mere thought of it sends waves of arousal straight to his lower stomach.

Doyoung moves his hand higher until he’s fully covering Jungwoo’s hard on. He discreetly palms Jungwoo, pushing the heel of his palm in, causing Jungwoo to let out a small moan.

“Do you wanna—lets get out of here,” Jungwoo is able to get out in between moans.

The vampire smirks at how quickly Jungwoo is turned on as he leads him out to the street.

On the car ride home, Jungwoo can’t sit still. So Doyoung places his hand on Jungwoo’s thigh, holding him in place. He rubs up and down, causing Jungwoo to let out small moans and whimpers that he tries to hide.

They finally reach Doyoung’s house. It’s a penthouse on top of a tall building with glass windows on all sides. As soon as Doyoung opens the doors Jungwoo pushes him down onto the wide couch, straddling him.

Jungwoo grinds his hips hard against the vampire, arching his back. Doyoung attaches his lips to Jungwoo’s neck, rolling the delicate skin between his teeth.

That’s when Jungwoo remembers where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing. He reaches into his back pocket, taking out the small needle as Doyoung’s teeth lightly scrape his neck.

He raises his arm, preparing to insert the needle when he feels the vampire grab his wrist, stopping any other further movement.

Doyoung looks at Jungwoo, a slight frown on his shiny and swollen lips, “You think its that easy to kill me?” He asks in a low voice.

Jungwoo replies, “A-ah, yes, no, ah!” As the vampire tightens his grip on Jungwoo’s hand.

Doyoung leans in, mouth going back to Jungwoo’s bare neck. He sucks harder, and Jungwoo lets out a loud moan from the sensation.

The vampire bites Jungwoo’s soft skin, sharp teeth easily puncturing it. Jungwoo cries out at the pain but he finds himself enjoying it front the way he grinds down onto Doyoung, desperate for any friction.

The vampire sucks the puncture wound, drawing blood into his mouth. The feeling is dizzying and Jungwoo’s world starts to spin as his vision turns black.

——

The next day Jungwoo awakes in the vampire’s home on his couch. His hand immediately flies to where he was bitten but the bite mark is already gone. He quickly looks around the room for any sign of the vampire but there is none.

He rememebrs what happened and his face flushes in humiliation. He can’t believe he failed his mission. But he will not let the vampire go free. He _will_  kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Also let me know in the comments if you would be interested in a continuation!


End file.
